Van Tenjuin
Van Tenjuin (天樹院 ヴァン, Tenjuin Van) is a young boy with healing abilities. Not much is said about Van, but he is the most quiet of the orphans, hardly ever speaking unless he needs to. Appearance He has blonde hair and bright blue eyes. He often wears a T-shirt with suspenders. He is the shortest out of the Psi children. (Marie, Kyle, Shao, and Fredricia) Personality He seems to be French, or at least seems to speak French. At first he's a quiet boy, rarely speaking at all. However, during the Psyren era of earth, his personality seems to have done a 180; he is more energetic and talkative. He has an enormous sweet tooth. Synopsis He understood the writing on the ceiling at Inui's place. He is killed by Miroku Amagi in the unchanged future and he is killed by Junas in the second version of the future. He appears as a teenager, along with all the Elmore Wood children in Psyren, to the aid of Ageha and co. alongside Kyle Tenjuin and Marie Tenjuin. It seems that his personality has changed completely from a quiet, emotionless boy into a talkative, bubbly teen. He also reveals that his healing abilities have advanced, claiming that he is easily able to heal more than one heavily damaged person at once Past Tatsuo & the Worm arc When Oboro appeared on a talk show about the Nemisis Q, he was about to unintentionally reveal information about Psyren, causing Q's silencing program to activate. But he was not serious about the attack which allowed Tenjuin Elmore and Van to step in and heal Oboro. Elmore gave Oboro the basic rundown of what he had become part of while Van eyed the sweets nearby. Upon leaving, Van states that Oboro has the makings of a PSI user and will become very adept. Tenjuu Elmore arc Third Trip arc Inui arc Tenjuu's Root arc Q's Master arc W.I.S.E arc In the Video Kirisaki's uncle taped, he and the other Psi children try to defeat W.I.S.E in chapter 35. However, the masked member of W.I.S.E kills them with a psi attack. Invasion arc PSI Abilities Burst File:Cure PSI.PNG|Van using cure Van Cure Zone.PNG|Cure Zone Van Regeneration.PNG|Regeneration Cure: A highly specialized hybrid variant of PSI, fabricated from the consecutive utilization and simultaneous combination of two derivatives of PSI's three basic forms, explicitly Burst and Rise. The process to initiate this particular technique involves employing a Rise which specifically heightens the body's own natural healing properties but unlike other forms, which are typically manipulated to strengthen only one's self, under this circumstance the regenerative capabilities are instead projected outwards through the application of Burst. However, due to the intricate nature of the ability in question, the user is incapable of exploiting it in order to repair their physical wounds. Van was able to do this by holding his hands toward another person, he creates a healing sphere over the wounded area. *'Cure Zone:' In the future, he is able to expand the range of his cure into a dome-like shape that can heal anyone within the dome. **'Regeneration:' Along with healing multiple people, he progressed far enough to regrow lost limbs. According to Fuu he is at a level where he can regenerate body parts and organs except for the heart and brain. Rise Aeon Style: Trance Telepathy minor: Navigation Category:Elmore Wood School Category:Tenju's Root Category:Characters Category:Psychicer